Pour toi
by Fullcel14
Summary: Toshiro sauve une petite fille d'une mort certaine et s'en prend aussitôt d'affection. Mais cette petite fille n'est pas comme les autre et Toshiro fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour la sauver de tous les dangers qui la guette...
1. Chapitre 1

**Pour toi.**

Toshiro était d'inspection dans un des district du Rukongaï. On lui avait assigné cette mission car plusieurs personnes avaient entendu les cris d'un hollow. Ce n'était pas une mission de grande importance. Mais il ignorait encore ce qu'allait engendrer cette affaire...

C'était une belle journée, il faisait beau pour la saison et beaucoup de personnes étaient apparemment de sortie. Justement, à lui, ça lui posait problème. Si le hollow apparaissait dans la foule, il y aurait sûrement des blessés. Il s'éloigna de la masse pour aller dans la forêt d'à côté. Si le hollow cherchait une âme avec un taux de reiatsu élevé, il devait s'en prendre à lui.

Ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il marchait, quand il entendit plusieurs cris. Mais pas n'importe quels cris. Ca ressemblait à des cris d'enfant. Ils déchiraient les oreilles. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'emmeteur de ces cris. Maintenant, autre problème, ce bambin était prisonnier des tentacules du hollow qu'il convoitait. Il dégaina rapidement son sabre et se lança sur le monstre. Il était énorme, il devait faire dix bons mètres de haut. Mais ça ne faisait absolument pas peur au petit Capitaine. Il en avait vu d'autres beaucoup plus grand et dangereux que celui-ci.

Il sauta en l'air, esquiva un coup de tentacule du hollow et lui trancha celui qui contenait le gamin. Il l'attrapa avec son bras et atterrit doucement sur le sol pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il savait ce qu'était un enfant et qu'il fallait se montrer doux avec eux.

Le monstre n'était toujours pas mort et il ne devait pas se résigner à laisser le marmot sur le sol au risque qu'il se re-fasse prendre. Il courra en direction du monstre et d'un coup de zanpakutô, le purifia. Le hollow disparut en millions de de petites tâches noires. C'est bon, c'était fini. Il regarda de plus près l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il ou elle était vraiment adorable. Il sourit, attendrit par la scène, l'enfant lui rendit son sourire. « Salut, moi c'est Toshiro » lui dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui prenait ? Voilà qu'il parlait à un gosse qui ne savait même pas dire un mot. Oh, et puis tant pis, il n'y personne pour l'y prendre...Bon, ce n'était pas tout, il fallait qu'il retrouve ses parents.

Il parcourra de long en large la partie du Rukongaï dont il avait la charge. Mais personne n'avait « perdu » un enfant ou un bambin. C'est incroyable ça, personne ne voulait même l'accepter.

Il abandonna et retourna au sereitei. Il inspecta l'enfant pour voir si il était blessé. Mince, il avait une blessure à la tête, si ça se trouve, il avait fait un traumatisme crânien ! Il se dépêcha d'aller à la quatrième division à coups de shunpô. Quand il arriva, il était essoufflé. Par chance, il tomba sur le Capitaine Unohana et lui demanda immédiatement de soigner l'enfant qu'il avait trouvé. Unohana, le prit dans ses bras et courra dans une autre pièce emmenant au passage quelques infirmières. Celles qui n'y était pas allées se retournèrent vers le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est vous qui l'avait sauvé ? Demanda une des femmes.

- Euh...Et bien, oui, 'faut croire.

- Et où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Il n'a pas de parents ?

Les questions lui pleuvèrent dessus. Il leur expliqua donc en détail l'histoire du hollow et comment il l'avait sauvé. Toutes les infirmières étaient en admiration devant lui et lui posait encore et encore des questions inutiles. Puis Hisagi passa près de là et vu toutes ces infirmières attroupées devant le petit Capitaine. Il leur demanda quelle était la cause de toute cette agitation. Une des infirmière alla lui expliquer toute l'histoire sous les paroles de Toshiro qui lui disait de ne pas faire trop de bruit sur ce qu'il avait fait. Après toute l'histoire racontée, Hisagi dit au Capitaine que c'était un acte héroïque et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en cacher. Le Capitaine connaissait bien Hisagi. Il allait répéter cette histoire à Matsumoto qui, plus grande pipelette de la soul Society, aller en informer tout le monde en seulement quelques heures. Il décida de rentrer avant d'être attaqué de toutes part par des « fans ». Il imaginait déjà sa lieutenant dire « C'est mon Capitaine ! C'est mon Capitaine qui a sauvé l'enfant ! »

Le lendemain, bien sûr, il y avait une réunion de Capitaines. Tout le monde allait le féliciter sur sa bonne initiative et tout ça. Quelle ironie, lui qui ne voulait pas que ça se sache...

Quand ils furent tous installés, le Capitaine général commença :

- Avant de commencer cette réunion, je voudrait féliciter le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui, grâce à son intervention, avait sauvé une jeune vie d'une mort certaine. (Et bah tient comme par hasard ! Se dit Toshiro)

Tout le monde applaudit. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya se sentait un peu gêné.

- Ça va, pas besoin d'en faire une histoire, je l'ai sauvé, c'est tout, dit-il. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle de ce petit rescapé. Étrangement, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Au fait, reprit-il, comment va t-il ? Demanda t-il à Unohana.

- Elle vous voulez dire. _C'était donc une fille, _se dit-il. Elle avait une blessure à la tête comme vous l'avez dit, mais ne vous en faite pas, nous l'avons soigné et elle est maintenant en pleine forme. Toshiro souffla intérieurement. Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle. Cette enfant n'est pas une âme comme les autres. Surprise générale, surtout Toshiro.

- Et elle est « quoi », demanda t-il en essayant de cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Unohana le remarqua et essaya d'allerger la situation.

- Elle a une intelligence remarquable ainsi qu'une immense mémoire. Elle a une croissance rapide et je crains bien que d'ici une semaine environ, elle puisse devenir dangereuse. Peut-être que la douzième division devrait l'examiner de plus près...

- Je suis tout à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de moi, avança Kurotsuchi.

- Mais ce n'est pas une nécessité, nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'elle puisse représenter une menace ! Argumenta Hitsugaya.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, je pense que ce serait mieux pour vous de ne pas trop vous attacher à cette jeune fille étant donné que l'on ne sait quasiment rien sur elle pour l'instant, conclut le vieux. Bon maintenant passons au rapports.

La réunion se passa dans le calme, chaque Capitaines faisant un résumé de son rapport. Ce fut rapide. La réunion finie, Toshiro décida d'aller rendre visite à la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé. Quand il arriva, il y avait un petit groupe d'infirmières regroupées autour de l'enfant qui devait maintenant avoir l'apparence d'un enfant de deux-trois ans.

C'était une petite fille avec des cheveux noir. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, ses grands yeux bleu ciel s'agrandirent et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tosiro !

Quoi ! Elle avait retenu son nom ? Bon d'accord, elle ne le prononçait pas encore très bien, mais elle s'en souvenait ! Il comprit alors pourquoi le Capitaine Unohana la qualifiait d'extrêment intelligente et d'une croissance rapide. Il l'avait à peine sauvé la vieille et dit son nom dans la foulé que maintenant, elle se souvenait de ses dernières paroles.

Il la trouvait adorable. Son sourire illuminait son visage. Le personnel de la quatrième lui avait revêtu un kimono vert clair qui lui allait très bien. La gamine se précipita vers lui, toujours son grand sourire sur son visage, et lui enlaça les jambes. Elle ne le fit pas tomber car elle ne serrait pas très fort. Toshiro s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui posa la main sur la tête.

- Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Bah oui, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé, non ?

- Oui, c'est exact, lui répondit-il. Elle était incroyable.

- Au fait Capitaine, fit une des femmes, vous l'avez appelé comment ?

Un nom ? Eh ben voilà, il devait lui trouver un nom maintenant. Elle n'allaient pas le lâcher avec ça. Il allait devoir jouer les nounous bientôt ?

- Euh...eh bien..., à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas réfléchit et l'idée de devoir la nommer ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il la regarda attentivement. Elle lui souriait encore tout en l'entourant de ses petits bras.

- Je vais l'appeler...Makiko.

Il avait choisit ce prénom car il signifiait ''enfant de l'espoir véritable'' et il trouvait que ça correspondait avec son cas. Makiko fut enchanté de son nouveau prénom et enlaça Toshiro par le cou. Il sourit et lui mit un bras dans le dos sous le regard attendri des infirmière.

- Dis, Tosiro, tu me fais visiter ? Lui demanda Makiko.

Il ne savait pas si cette idée en était une bonne ou pas. Il pourrait se faire repérer et se faire « confisquer » sa protégée. Non, le mieux était encore de l'emmener à sa division. Au moins, là-bas, ils pourraient être tranquilles. C'est alors que le Capitaine Unohana fit son apparition.

- Je vois que vous vous aimez bien tous les deux. Mais attention Capitaine Hitsugaya, souviens-toi de ce qu'à dit le Capitaine en chef...

- Oui, je sais..., répondit-il, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. Je peux vous demander une chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Puis-je emmener la petite avec moi dans mes quartiers. J'aurais aimé être seul avec elle. Mais bien sûr, si vous n'avez pas fini avec elle ici, je vous la laisse.

A ces mots, Makiko se tourna vers Unohana le regard triste et ensuite vers Toshiro pour le serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Les femmes de la quatrième division regardèrent leur supérieur le regard suppliant.

- Oh, s'il-vous plaît, Capitaine, regardez-les, ils ne peuvent plus se séparer ! Si ça se trouve, dans quelques jours, ils ne pourront plus se voir du tout !

« Ils ne peuvent plus se séparer, ils ne peuvent plus se séparer... », c'était vite dit. Ils venaient à peine de se revoir. Mais un sentiment nouveau grandissait en Toshiro. Au fond de lui, il devait la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Il s'était prit d'affection pour la petite.

- Bon puisque vous insistez, je ne peux pas refuser, finit-elle par dire en leur faisant son sourire amical.

Les infirmières, le sourire aux lèvres remercièrent la femme à la tresse pendant que Makiko sautait presque de joie, au sens propre du terme. Toshiro, lui, souriait tout simplement (ce qui était assez rare).

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous demande encore une dernière chose, c'est de ne pas trop ébruiter la sortie de Makiko autour de vous. Je vous en serrais très reconnaissant.

- Votre secret est bien gardée, vous pouvez partir la conscience tranquille, les rassura-t-elle.

Aussitôt Makiko prit son sauveur par la main et l'entraîna en dehors de la quatrième division. Toshiro eut à peine le temps de crier un merci à l'attention du Capitaine Unohana et des aides-soignantes. Et s'en alla en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pour toi **(suite)

Il amena donc Makiko à la dixième division. Elle était vraiment enchanté de pouvoir voir où vivait son « Tosiro ». En les voyant entrer, Matsumoto se précipita sur eux.

- Oh, Capitaine, c'est donc cette gamine que vous avez sauvé ! Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! Mais au fait, comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Makiko ! Lui répondit-elle. Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Je m'appelle Rangiku Matsumoto et je suis enchanté de te connaître ! Elle s'approcha plus près de son Capitaine et lui dit : Vous l'avez bien trouvé Capitaine, elle est parfaite pour vous !

- Matsumoto...commença t-il.

- Mais, j'y pense, pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici ? Le coupa t-elle.

- Tosiro va me faire visiter ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, mais dis donc, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part !

- Oui, oui et on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi, alors retourne travailler.

- Mais Capitaine...

- VA TRAVAILLER !

Et c'est en traînant des pieds qu'elle alla s'installer à son bureau.

- Ah oui, au fait Matsumoto, n'avertit personne que Makiko se trouve ici et je suis sérieux.

Et alla dehors laissant Matsumoto à ses rapport, il laissa quand même la porte ouverte pour surveiller si sa lieutenant faisait bien son travail. Il s'assit en face de Makiko. Il avait réfléchit et s'était dit qu'au lieu de lui faire une visite guidée, il pouvait lui dire comment fonctionnait la Soul Society sans bien sûr lui dévoiler tous ses secrets gardés. Au moins, elle serait cultivé sur le sujet.

Il parlèrent pendant des heures, Toshiro, lui faisait parfois des dessins (pas chappy) pour lui expliquer certaines choses. Mais en même temps, il surveillait si sa vice-Capitaine remplissait ses rapports. Cette dernière était bien contrainte de les remplir. Elle était vraiment impressionné elle n'avait jamais vu son Capitaine parler autant. Même avec Hinamori, il ne parlait pas autant. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à cette petite. Oh, elle avait une idée ! Pendant qu'il ne la surveillait pas, elle courru prendre un appareil photo et se remit à sa place. Elle les prit en photo lorsque qu'ils ne la regardait pas. Elle comptait bien le conserver, ce cliché.

Ils parlèrent encore une heure. Il n'avait pas fait que lui parler de la Soul Society, il avait aussi parlé de lui, de Momo, qui était encore dans le coma. Et il avait fini par lui parler de ses pouvoirs.

Makiko avait tout enregistré dans un coin de sa tête. Elle semblait intéressée sur le sujet.

La nuit tomba vite. Toshiro avait préparé un futon pour Makiko dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Ils allèrent se coucher.

Mais pendant la nuit, Makiko alla voir son ami.

- Tosiro ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-il encore un peu endormi.

- J-j'ai peur de dormir toute seule...je peux dormir avec toi ?...s'il te plaît ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça. C'est vrai qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'a son âge, il dormait avec Momo...Il hésita, puis céda : « D'accord, aller viens. »

Makiko sourit à cette réponse et se glissa contre Toshiro. Elle se blottit contre son torse. Il hésitait...oh et puis zut ! Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra (pas trop fort). Il s'endormi, avec elle, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Matsumoto n'arrivait pas trop à dormir (elle non plus...). Elle décida de faire un petit tour, histoire de prendre l'air. Elle passa devant les appartement de son Capitaine. La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. La tentation était trop forte, elle avait envie de regarder à l'intérieur. Elle y jeta un œil et se qu'elle vit la surprit et l'attendrie en même temps. Son Capitaine et la petite Makiko dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, son Capitaine enlaçant la petite fille. Là aussi, il fallait qu'elle immortalise l'instant présent. Vite, elle courra chercher son appareil et revint sur les lieux. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas bougés. Il appuya sur le bouton et un flash sortit. Mince, si ça trouve, ça les a réveillés. Elle se dépêcha de fuir. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'ils étaient toujours endormis.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Toshiro fut surprit de trouver dans ses bras, un jeune fille de sept-huit ans. Makiko se réveilla à son tour.

- On dirait que tu as grandi, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Ah oui, exact, je crois aussi que mes vêtements commencent à être trop petits.

En effet, on voyait bien qu'elle était un peu serré.

- Reste ici, je vais chercher Matsumoto pour qu'elle t'en donne de nouveaux, et il se leva.

Sur le chemin, il repensait encore à Makiko. Elle avait encore grandit, oui, mais pas que ça. Elle avait gagné un cran en maturité. A sa prochaine « transformation » elle devrait avoir le même niveau que lui. C'était quand même incroyable tout ça. Il ne connaissait pourtant pas grand chose sur elle, ne savait pas qui elle était en réalité mais pourtant, il sentait que les liens de l'amitié qu'ils avaient crées, étaient entrain de se resserrer pour bientôt devenir incassable.

Plus tard, Matsumoto arriva avec un kimono bleu ciel (comme les yeux de Makiko) et le passa à l'enfant qui la remercia. Elle déjeuna et rejoint Toshiro qui s'était mis à travailler à son bureau. Il se leva en la voyant entrer.

- Je suis désolé Makiko, mais j'ai une réunion des Capitaines, je serais absent pendant environ une heure ou plus. Je te laisse avec Matsumoto et ne faite pas de bêtises. Matsumoto, si j'apprends que tu lui a fait boire du saké ou un autre alcool, alors je...

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas Capitaine, je la surveille !

Et il partit en direction de la première division. Un fois tous les Capitaines arrivés, la réunion commença et ils parlèrent de plusieurs choses et un sujet en entraînant un autre, ils arrivèrent à Makiko.

- Tiens c'est vrai ça, comment se porte la petite rescapé ? demanda le Capitaine Kyoraku.

Ils se tournèrent vers le Capitaine Unohana. Toshiro espérait qu'elle ne romprait pas le pacte qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux.

- Elle se porte bien mais nous la gardons encore en observation, on ne sait jamais.

- Vous me la passez quand vous voulez, je n'attends que ça, de pouvoir la disséquer pour voir tous les secrets qu'elle nous cache, dit Kurotsuchi.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, Capitaine Kurotsuchi, elle n'a rien intéressante. Ce n'est qu'une âme normale à qui a été ajouté la croissance rapide.

- Oui, mais on ne sait jamais...Et vous, Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous n'avez rien dit depuis que nous avons entamé le sujet, c'est bien vous qui l'avez sauvé, non ? Finit par ajouter le scientifique.

Toute l'attention se porta sur le plus jeune des Capitaines. Merde, il ne pouvait pas la fermer celui-là ? Il avait réussit à rester discret sur le sujet et il venait de tout foutre en l'air.

- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? _Tiens prends-ça !_

Eh bien, je pensais que vous auriez un mot à dire à propos de ce spécimen. _Bah tiens !_

- Ce n'est pas un « spécimen » ! Comme le Capitaine Unohana l'a fait remarquer, c'est une âme. Et puis, si vous voulez connaître mon avis, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de faire plus de tests sur elle. Si ce n'est qu'une simple âme, il n'y a rien de plus à vérifier.

- Vous semblez cacher quelque chose, Capitaine Hitsugaya..._lui, il allait se le faire si il ne gardait pas son calme._

- Pourquoi cacherais-je quelque chose ? Je dis simplement mon point de vue, c'est tout.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de vous chamailler.

- Juste une dernière question : vous dites qu'elle grandit rapidement et qu'elle pourrait devenir dangereuse, que fera t-on quand elle atteindra l'âge où elle commencera à devenir agressive ? Demanda Kurotsuchi.

- Hum...et bien nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de la tuer. Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas tarder à le faire.

C'était comme si on plantait un pieux dans le cœur. Comment osaient-ils ? Il dissimula du mieux qu'il put sa colère et sa rage.

- Vous pensez que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je veut dire, nous ignorons tout d'elle...dit Toshiro.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est justement ça, nous ne savons rien de cette enfant. Je vous avez pourtant dis de ne pas vous attacher à elle. Et vous savez comme moi, que nous ne pouvons prendre aucuns risques. Le sujet est clos, demain nous allons devoir être obligé d'aller supprimer cette éventuelle menace.

Quoi? Comment osait-il parler de Makiko de cette façon ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la protège de cette mort. Il connaissait cette fille maintenant, il savait qu'elle était parfaitement inoffensive. Il eut un grand mal à contenir ses sentiments. Heureusement, la réunion fut terminée cinq minutes plus tard.

Toshiro se dépêcha de sortir sans trop se faire remarquer. Le Capitaine Unohana le suivit. Elle le prit à part dans un coin.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien pu faire face à cette information. Il faudrait bientôt se rendre à l'évidence que Makiko ne pourra pas éternellement rester ici.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Capitaine Unohana...Je vous remercie de n'avoir rien dit à propos de Makiko.

- Je vous avez dit que votre secret était bien gardé non ? elle lui sourit.

- Oui, c'est vrai, et il essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais ce qu'il fit fut un sourire triste. Un temps passa puis il se décida à parler : Capitaine Unohana, demain je vais disparaître avec Makiko. Je ne veux qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors si on vous demande où se trouve la petite, répondez qu'elle s'est enfuit avec moi et que vous n'avez rien vu venir.

- ...Tu sais ce que tu risque en faisant ça ?

- Oui, mon poste de Capitaine...Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé jusqu'à maintenant, je ne veut pas que vous soyez réprimandé par ma faute. Alors s'ils vous demande, dites leur ce que je vous ai dit de dire.

-...Capitaine Hitsugaya...Bonne chance, j'espère vous revoir, finit-elle par dire.

- Merci à vous, lui répondit-il.

Il s'inclina devant elle et partit en courant.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Pour toi **(suite bis)

- Toshiro ! Tu es rentré !

Tient, elle savait prononcer son nom correctement ! Première nouvelle.

- C'était bien Capitaine ? Demanda Matsumoto.

- Comme d'habitude, mentit-il.

Il s'approcha de Makiko qui était assise sur un des canapés.

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi pendant mon abscence, Matsumoto ne t'a pas dit de faire de bêtises ?

Elle plongea ses grand yeux couleur ciel dans les siens et lui dit avec un grand sourire amical :

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Au contraire, elle m'a montré là ou il y avait des livres à lire, j'en ai regardé quelques uns.

Très bien, au moins elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Il la regarda encore. Elle devenait vraiment très belle. Ses cheveux sombre avaient poussés et lui arrivaient maintenant au épaules, ça lui allait bien.

Eh ho, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à flacher sur son amie. Non, non et non ! Elle était quand même plus jeune que lui ! Et puis, c'était juste une amie, une très bonne amie, mais rien de plus... ! Soudain, il se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

- Tiens, j'ai trouvé (il l'a acheté) ça, je pensais qu'il te plairait...

- Un foulard ! Il vraiment magnifique Toshiro !

C'était un foulard rose fushia, avec au bout de chaque extrémités, une petite clochette. Elle l'avait vraiment trouvé merveilleux et, après avoir embrassé (avec les bras) son ami, elle s'empressa de mettre le morceau de soie sur sa tête.

- Vous faites des cadeaux maintenant, Capitaine ? Vous ne m'en faites jamais à moi, dit-elle l'air faussement triste.

- Tu te trompes, Matsumoto, qui t'a donné ce formidable stylo pour rédiger les rapports, la taquina t-il.

- Oui, mais ça, ça ne compte pas !

- Alors, vous me trouvez comment ? Demanda la jeune fille coiffé du ruban.

- Tu absolument adorable ! La complimenta Matsumoto. Vous en pensez quoi Capitaine ?

- Ca te vas bien.

Il disait ça comme s'il c'était une réponse normale. Il n'allait quand même pas dire devant Matsumoto qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Il repensa à ce qui avait été dit pendant la réunion ainsi qu'au Capitaine Unohana. Son ventre se noua. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il devait en parler à Makiko.

- Makiko, je peux te parler, seul à seul ?

- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Il l'emmena à l'écart, dans un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Ça allait être dur de tout lui déballer d'un coup comme ça et lui annoncer leur départ. Mais il devait le faire, pour son bien, pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'il parla, parla. Il lui expliqua la situation dans les moindres détails. Il ne devait rien lui cacher. Makiko l'écoutait attentivement, sans dire un mot.

Quand il eut finit il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais qu'il avait été obligé pour qu'il ne arrive rien.

- Je comprends Toshiro, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de faire tout ça pour moi. Si tu risque de perdre ton rang de Capitaine à cause de moi, je peux partir toute seule...Je ne peux pas te faire prendre de tels risques !

- Si tu fais ça toute seule, il te retrouverons rapidement et ça sera finit. Donc je pars avec toi. Tu es une amie vraiment chère à mes yeux. Et je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose.

- ...Très bien. Quand partons-nous ?

- Maintenant.

Il prirent de quoi dormir ainsi que des habits pour Makiko au cas où elle grandirait encore. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Toshiro s'arrêta.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai plus besoin de ça maintenant.

Il retira son haori de Capitaine. Il allait être banni tôt ou tard, il fallait bien qu'il commence à l'accepter. Matsumoto se demanderait sûrement la cause de son départ et serait encore en colère contre lui. Mais bon...

Ils sortirent quand la nuit tomba. Ils arpentèrent les rues du sereitei silencieusement, tout en dissimulant leur reiatsu. Soudain, Makiko l'arrêta.

- On va où exactement ?

- Dans le monde des humains.

Elle n'y était jamais allé. Ca serait une occasion de lui montrer à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur. Il lui prit la main. Et ils recommençèrent leur course. Il arrivèrent au dangai le moins surveillé. Mais là-bas les attendait une personne. La rousse se dégagea de l'obscurité et se montra.

- Matsumoto, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis désolé, Capitaine, mais tout à l'heure, je vous ai entendue. Et j'avais une petite idée sur l'endroit dans lequel vous vouliez vous rendre et le moyen pour y accéder. Je suis donc venue ici et je vois que j'ai bien fait.

- As-tu... ? Commenca t-il.

- Non, ne vous en faite pas, je n'ai prévenu personne et aucun shinigamis ne m'a suivit...Capitaine, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Je suis désolé Matsumoto, mais je dois absolument sauver Makiko de la mort et pour cela, nous devons fuir.

- Capitaine...

- Oui ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras.

- S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de vous et faites attention.

Il resta sans bouger un instant, puis, à son tour l'enlaça de ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, Matsumoto.

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure ! Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide ! Elle essaya, mais, non, c'était trop dûr. Elle sentit des gouttes perler sur son visage.

Toshiro, se libéra doucement des bras de Matsumoto et fit demi-tour. Makiko fit un signe d'au-revoir à la rousse et partit avec Toshiro.

Il pénétra en compagnie de Makiko dans le dangai et ensuite dans le monde des humains. La jeune fille était émerveillée quant à la beauté de ce monde dans lequel elle ne s'était jamais aventuré.

Il cherchèrent un endroit où ils pourraient dormir sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit, humains ou shinigamis. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver. Il dormaient dans un bois isolé. Au moins, là, ils seraient au calme de tout. Ils installèrent les lits. Mais Makiko insistait pour dormir avec lui. Vu la situation, il accepta. Peut-être que finallement, lui aussi se sentait plus rassuré. Ils s'endormirent donc tous les deux, Makiko dans les bras de son bienfaiteur.

Soul Society.

Le lendemain, le Capitaine en chef alla, avec quelques autres Capitaines, voir comment se comportait la gamine à la quatrième division. Mais sa véritable attention était en fait de la suprimer. « Toute menace potentielle se doit d'être éliminée ». Mais quand il entra dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne. Il alla voir le Capitaine Unohana.

- Où est la fillette ?

- J-je suis désolé, Capitaine Commandant, mais le Capitaine Hitsugaya a décidé qu'il fallait sauver à tout prix cette petite fille. Il s'est enfuit avec, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Serait-ce un acte de trahison ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit sa véritable attention. Je pense que tout ce qu'il veut...

- Tais-toi ! la coupa t-il. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya étant partit avec une personne dangereuse est considéré maintenant comme un traitre ! Réunion générale !

Elle n'y croyait pas ! Non seulement, il lui avait coupé la parole, mais en plus, il lui avait dit de se taire ! Personne ne lui avait jamais montré autant d'irrespect ! Il allait voir...

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Capitaine furent réunit. Le Capitaine Commandant exposa la situation.

- Le Capitaine Hitsugaya est donc recherché pour trahison. Donc, si vous le trouvez lui ou cette fille, tuez-les !

Les Capitaines sortirent. Les Capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake allèrent voir leur amie à la longue tresse.

- Retsu, tu sais ce qui s'est passé, lui dit Kyoraku

- Le Capitaine Hitsugaya n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, au contraire...

- Tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Ukitake.

Unohana lui expliqua toute l'histoire depuis le début concernant Makiko.

- Effectivement, je comprend. Toshiro n'est pas le coupable dans l'histoire, remarqua Kyoraku.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse être responsable. Il ne trahirait jamais la Soul Society, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

- Il faut empêcher les autres de leur nuire. Il va falloir les trouver avant eux, avança l'homme au kimono rose.

Monde des humains.

Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, ils avaient pu constater que Makiko avait encore grandi. Il devait maintenant avoir l'âge de Toshiro, enfin, extérieurement. Elle enfila une tenue pratique (verte pomme) car s'ils devaient fuir, ça devait se faire dans une tenue adapté.

Encore une fois, Toshiro contempla son amie. Elle faisait sa taille à présent. Ses cheveux noirs avaient encore poussé et lui arrivé à la moitié du dos. Elle avait remit le ruban, qu'il lui avait offert la veille, sur sa tête. Ses yeux devenaient d'un bleu de plus en plus pur au fil du temps qu'elle grandissait. Là, elle était vraiment sublime. Son sourire embellissait son visage. Dès qu'il la regardait sourire, il sentait mieux. Encore une fois, il se surprit à souligner à quel point elle était belle. D'autres personne l'aurait trouvé tout à fait banale, mais pas lui. Sa beauté extérieure ainsi que sa beauté intérieure le surprenait. C'était grâce à elle, qu'il avait pu sortir de l'ombre. Depuis que Momo était dans le coma, il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même. Mais elle, elle avait réussit en moins de trois jours à lui faire retrouver le sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Ses mots l'avait sortit de ses réflexions. « Étant donné qu'on doit être recherché, il faudrait meiux que je t'apprenne à te défendre » lui répondit-il.

Il se levèrent et allèrent sur un terrain vague qui était juste à côté. Le garçon lui montra les gestes basiques d'autodéfense. Comme il voyait que ça marchait bien, il lui en montra des plus complexes. Mais là encore elle y arriva sans aucune difficultés.

Makiko était vraiment heureuse. Elle avait rencontré par hasard un garçon formidable. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur mieux ! Elle avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, sa vie avait changé. Elle en était heureuse. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui en voulait. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. C'est parce qu'elle était différente des autres ? Elle ne savait même pas d'où elle venait, ni qui étaient ses vrais parents. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Sa famille, c'était Toshiro. Elle voyait bien qu'il l'aimait en tant qu'amie et qu'il la considérait peut-être comme sa sœur. Elle le trouvait absolument adorable. Elle adorait ses yeux turquoises dont le regard semblait protecteur. Il lui apprenait une partie de son savoir, elle doute que tout le monde aurait fait pareil. Toshiro était un être unique et exceptionnel et elle voulait vivre à ses côtés pour toujours.

- Bon, maintenant, on n'a qu'a passer au kido, peut-être que tu as les capacités nécessaire pour réussir à en faire.

Chouette, des techniques autre qu'avec le mains et les pieds ! Ça commence à devenir vraiment sérieux.

Et encore là, Makiko réussit sans problème. Toshiro pensa que c'était bon pour la journée et qu'ils devaient se reposer maintenant.

Makiko tenait à remercier Toshiro. Elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de le faire et se sentait un peu mal.

- Euh...Toshiro ?

- Oui ?

- Écoute, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu as même prit le risque de te faire renvoyer d'un poste élevé. C'est admirable...Et tu m'apprend toutes ces techniques que l'on apprend qu'à l'école des shinigamis, tu sacrifie ton temps pour moi et j'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ça.

- Bah...c'est normal que je fasse tout ça...on protège les personnes que l'on aime non ? Alors, moi, je te protège. Et si je te donne des technique de combat, ça serait dans le cas où tu serais obligée de te défendre seule. Tu n'a pas à me remercier.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Dans un sens, oui...

Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Makiko se leva et alla enlacer son ami qui lui répondit aussitôt. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot, chacun profitant de cet instant. Ils ne comptèrent plus les minutes. Ils s'en fichaient. Ils se rendirent tous les deux comptes de voir à quel point l'autre comptait pour lui (ou elle).

Puis, doucement, ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent l'un comme l'autre dans les yeux. Dans leur tête, ils s'émerveillaient chacun de tout ce que son ami(e) avait pu lui apporter. En quelques sortes, ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre.

Et lentement, ils approchèrent leur visages de celui de l'autre. Les lèvres de Makiko virent se poser sur celles de son ami. Puis pour une raison inconnue, Makiko se mit à pleurer. Mais c'étaient des larmes de joie. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'être avec qui elle voulait vivre, dont elle ne voulait pas se séparer. Ils savourèrent tous les deux ce moment magique. Puis, durent se séparer (bah oui, ils ont pas le soufle éternel...).

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois dans les yeux. Ils avaient oublié tous leur ennuis sur le moment présent. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à l'autre. Toshiro remarqua que son amie pleurait, il s'étonna.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu es triste ?

- Non, non, c'est pas ça. Bien au contraire...Merci Toshiro.

Il lui sourit : « C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. »

Il se sourirent. La nuit était déjà tombée. Ils ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Le garçon au cheveux de neige essuya les larmes de son amie au cheveux d'encre. Ils allèrent se coucher, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Mais cette fois, ils s'étaient mis à la même hauteur, front contre front.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. Demain allait être une journée chargée.


	4. Chapitre 4 et Epilogue

**Pour toi** (the last)

Soul Society.

Les Capitaines Unohana, Ukitake et Kyoraku avaient, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, essayé de rassembler des informations quand à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux enfants. Ils allèrent voir Matsumoto. Au début, elle faisait mine de ne rien savoir, mais Unohana lui expliqua qu'elle était au courant depuis le début et que son Capitaine avait été la voir après la réunion des Capitaines. Pour les deux autres Capitaines, elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient du côté de son supérieur. Elle leur dit alors où ils étaient partis tous les deux mais qu'il fallait se dépêcher de les retrouver une fois là-bas car leur passage dans l'autre monde ne passerait sûrement pas inaperçu. Elle insista pour venir. Les autres Capitaines ne pouvaient pas lui refuser ils savaient qu'elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour lui.

Ils allèrent alors dans le monde des humains sans perdre une instant, mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les forces d'espionnage de la deuxième division les suivaient.

Il arrivèrent dans le monde des humains assez rapidement. Maintenant, le temps était compté. Ils devaient retrouver au plus vite les deux jeunes gens.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas, c'est que la deuxième division s'était dispersé un peu partout, eux aussi à la recherche du Capitaine Hitsugaya et de Makiko.

Monde des humains.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient arrivé, il sentait leur reiatsu. Il avait reconnu celui du Capitaine Unohana, Kyoraku et Ukitake. L'avait-elle trahie ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis, les deux autres Capitaines l'avaient toujours protégé.

Il remarqua un autre reiatsu. Matsumoto. Pour était-elle venue ? Il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça.

Il se leva brusquement. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Il percevait d'autres reiatsu. Les forces d'espionnage, sûrement accompagné du Capitaine Soi Fon. Combien de divisions avaient-elles été mobilisées pour eux ? Avait-il déclenché une guerre ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne pensait pas que tant de personnes avaient été requise ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Toshiro ?

Il se tourna vers son amie qui venait de se réveiller. C'est étrange, elle n'avait pas grandit, c'est comme si elle allait suivre son rythme de croissance à lui.

- Je crois bien que les force de la Soul Society sont arrivés. Il y a toute la deuxième division qui est là. Le point positif, c'est que je suis sûr que nous avons au moins quatre allié (il lui donna leur description ou leur noms). Au fait, dit-il pour changer de sujet, on dirait que tu n'a pas grandi cette nuit.

Makiko regarda son corps, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'apparence. Ça ne la perturbait pas plus que ça elle était plutôt contente de rester de la même grandeur que son ami.

- Tu sais, je crois que j'ai une idée sur le sujet..., comment allait-elle dire ? Eh bien c'est depuis que j'ai compris qu'avec toi...sûrement que ce qui s'est passé hier n'y est pas pour rien...Mon corps a probablement réagit tout seul...Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire..., essaya t-elle de dire.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il avait très bien comprit. Il trouvait cette situation vraiment étrange mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent sur la situation présente.

- On va devoir partir d'ici rapidement, je ne pense pas que la barrière de kidô que j'ai dressé autour de cet endroit tienne bien longtemps. On laisse tout ici ou on les détruit. On ne peut pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles.

Il brûlèrent leurs affaires et partirent sans laisser de traces. Ils cachaient toujours leur reiatsu. Ils devaient faire très attention. Ils coururent longtemps. A un moment, Makiko arrêta son ami.

- Toshiro, pourquoi doit-on fuir, toujours fuir ? Je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'on arrête ça.

- Makiko, je n'ai pas envie de fuir non plus, c'est simplement que si ils nous retrouvent, ils te turont. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils nous aient déjà classé ennemis numéro un. On n'a plus le choix, je suis désolé...

Ils continuèrent. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où ils allaient aller. Ils se débrouilleraient, tant pis. Makiko savait se défendre maintenant. Il fut interrompu dans se pensées lorsqu'un espion de la deuxième division se tenait devant eux, puis, plusieurs arrivèrent. Ils étaient encerclés au milieu d'une dizaine de soldats. Ca va, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Toshiro et Makiko se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, rendez-vous et donnez nous cette fille !

Il sourit.

- Tu pense que ça va aller ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, tu m'a apprit comment me défendre.

- C'est vrai...ne les tuent pas et ne les blessent pas gravement...Ah oui, une dernière chose.

- Laquelle ?

Il lui prit la main : « Ne meures pas »

Ils lancèrent sur la troupe de shinigamis et avec plusieurs techniques, ils les mirent hors-combat. Le petit génie n'eut même pas à dégainer son zanpakutô. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils se dépêchèrent de partir avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Ils se retrouvèrent en ville. Mais par mal-chance, il y avait des soldats dans chaque rues. Le soir commençait à tomber, ils pourraient profiter de l'obscurité pour se faufiler plus facilement.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un des Capitaines, dit soudain Makiko.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il se pourraient qu'elle persuade les autres à ne plus nous poursuivre et leur dire nos réelles intentions.

Oui, ils pouvaient faire ça. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire, alors autant essayer.

Il les cherchèrent pendant longtemps. Ils faisaient perdre conscience à chaque shinigamis qu'ils croisaient. Heureusement, ils ne tombèrent pas sur leur Capitaine. Il se mit à pleuvoir.

Puis petit à petit, les lieux furent de moins en moins remplit d'espions. C'était bizarre...Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire ?

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment à l'intérieur de ce qui devait être une grande cour. Immédiatement, ils furent encerclé par le quasi total des espions. Soi Fon apparut devant eux.

- Maintenant, ça suffit, arrêtez de fuir et rendez-vous, cria t-elle.

- Jamais ! Si on fait ça, vous la tuerez ! Lui répondit le shinigami aux cheveux argentés.

- Tu la protège malgré qu'elle représente un danger et qu'elle te conduise à perdre ton poste de Capitaine, c'est ridicule !

- Tais-toi ! Je sais déjà tout ça et alors ?

Quatre ombres apparurent subitement devant les deux enfants, leur faisant dos.

- On dirait qu'on a commencé la fête sans nous ? dit Kyoraku.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

- D'après toi ? Pour te sauver voyons ! lui répondit Unohana.

- Ne vous en mêler pas..., commença t-il mais il fut arrêté par Makiko.

- C'est bon, Toshiro, ils sont là, on peut pas refuser leur aide.

- …

- Capitaines Kyoraku, Unohana, Ukitake et vice-Capitaine Matsumoto, je dois comprendre que vous vous joignez à eux. Vous êtes donc des complices.

- Si tu veux nous appeler comme ça, libre à toi, lui assura Kyoraku.

- Très bien, attaquez ! Lança t-elle.

Les espions se jetèrent sur eux. Ils réussirent à esquiver leur attaques. Ce petit manège dura environs dix minutes et soudain, un shinigami planta son couteau dans la poitrine de Makiko, juste à côté de son cœur. Toshiro se retourna et aperçu son amie au sol, les mains sur la plaie, pour arrêter hémorragie. « Makiko ! » cria t-il. Et presque aussitôt, cinq hommes foncèrent sur elle leur poignard levés, prêt à trancher.

Mais juste avant qu'ils ne l'attaquèrent. Une ombre apparut devant eux. Le sang jaillit. Makiko avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Toshiro les repoussa d'un coup de sabre et le Capitaine Kyoraku apparut pour s'occuper de ces espions.

- T-Toshiro..., bégaya t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'ont pas touché mes points vitaux...En revanche toi, tu es blessé, et ça a l'air grave...s'inquiéta t-il.

- Non, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

Elle toussa du sang. La pluie qui tombait étalait le liquide rouge un peu partout.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Finit-il par dire.

Il l'aida à se relever et mit un de ses bras par dessus son épaule. Elle était de plus en plus faible, il le sentait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure, il avait encore besoin d'elle. Non, il écarta cette idée de sa tête : elle ne mourrait pas.

Couvert par les autres Capitaines et Matsumoto, ils se glissèrent hors du champs de bataille, pour aller dans la rue parallèle. Il déposa Makiko doucement sur le sol. Le Capitaine Unohana arriva bientôt au près d'eux. Elle se pencha sur la jeune fille et commença la procédure pour la soigner.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Toshiro le vit et la prit à part.

- Un problème, demanda t-il la voix tremblante ?

- Je...je ne comprend pas. Son corps refuse d'accepter les soins. Une de ses artères a été touché. Elle...elle n'a plus longtemps à vivre, je suis désolé.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre du jeune shinigami et sa gorge se noua. Il se rapprocha de son amie, s'assit et installa son amie dans ses bras. Matsumoto arriva et monta la garde. Elle surveillait en même temps les deux jeunes qui étaient derrière elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Demanda t-elle la voix faible.

- Tu...tu vas t'en sortir, mentit-il.

- Ton regard ne dit pas la même chose..., sourit-elle doucement.

Il essaya de lui sourire aussi en retour, mais n'y parvint pas. Il était dévasté. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait qu'elle vive. Il ne voulait pas la perdre comme il avait perdu Momo (en quelques sortes). Sa tristesse devint plus forte quand cette pensée lui traversa la tête. Il se trouvait nul, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Makiko..., sa voix s'étrangla.

- Je sais que je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre, Toshiro. Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'ai aimé la vie que tu m'a fait vivre. Tu es la personne qui est la plus chère à mes yeux et je n'aurais pas pensé te perdre aussitôt après t'avoir rencontré...

Il la regarda dans les yeux, un voile était en train de se déposer dessus. Ses mots lui avaient enfoncés un pieux encore plus douloureux dans le cœur. Des larmes lui dévalèrent les joues. Elle ne les voyaient sûrement pas à cause de la pluie.

- Tu es triste ? Lui damanda t-elle avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu es mourante !..., il se calma un peu, mais ses larmes n'arrêtaient de couler. Je...j'aurais tellement voulu que tu reste plus longtemps...Tu...tu as réussit à me redonner le sourire que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps...Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à ouvrit les yeux...Je...je...

Sa souffrance était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Il éclata en sanglot tout en serrant le corps de Makiko dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ce sentiment l'écrasait. Makiko aussi pleurait. Elle rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et prit la tête de Toshiro dans ses mains. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant et lui dit :

- C'est la fin, Toshiro, je suis désolé que ça se finisse comme ça, j'aurais tellement souhaité rester à tes côtés pendant un peu plus longtemps...

Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois. Aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre et voulait immortaliser cet instant pour toujours. Ils pleuraient tous les deux.

Makiko commença à s'évaporer en lueurs bleues. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans les bras de Toshiro.

Il continuait à pleurer doucement. Il lui restait dans la main, le ruban rose qu'il lui avait offert. Il le sera contre lui. La pluie continua de tomber.

**Épilogue  
><strong>

Soul Society.

Cela faisait une semaine que Makiko avait disparut. Ils étaient tous rentrés à la Soul Society. Les Capitaines avaient expliqué au Commandant la vérité sur les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Ils se firent cependant un peu réprimandés. De même pour Matsumoto.

Le comportement qu'avait eut le Capitaine Hitsugaya, n'avait pas du tout plu au Capitaine en chef. Il avait même pensé à l'envoyer à la Chambre des 46 pour qui lui prononcent une sentence digne de l'attitude qu'il avait eut. Mais il renonça à cette idée, car grâce à ce qu'avait dit les Capitaine partis en renfort pour Hitsugaya, il comprit que ce n'était pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Il eut le droit simplement de se faire sermonner par le vieux. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas totalement, il s'était replongé petit à petit, dans l'obscurité. Un léger voile avait recouvert ses yeux.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à Makiko, il avait été soigné. Il avait d'ailleurs encore des bandages sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il était condamné à rester comme ça toute sa vie.

Puis un jour, Makiko lui apparut en rêve. Elle lui dit de ne plus s'en faire pour elle, et qu'il était tant d'aller de l'avant. Si elle lui avait redonné le sourire, ce n'était pas pour qu'il le reperde encire une fois.

Elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il redescende. Il allait la situation.

Les jours suivants, il reprit son comportement habituel, pas celui qu'il avait eut après la mort de Makiko, mais celui auquel était habitué tout ses proches. Matsumoto décida que c'était le moment de « les » lui donner.

- Capitaine ?

- Qu'est qu'il y a encore ?

- Eh bien, quand vous étiez avec Makiko, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre quelques clichés de vous avec elle, et je me suis dit que ça vous ferez plaisir..., elle lui donna les photos.

Il les regarda. Vraiment, Matsumoto exagérait parfois, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour à la Soul Society, il souri. Il conserva les photo dans un tiroir, sauf une qu'il encadra.

Maintenant sur une étagère, on pouvait observer le Capitaine Hitsugaya en compagnie d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus, assis sur une terrasse, en train de rire ensemble.

**FIN**


End file.
